Friends
by SamiiR
Summary: Lisanna feels overly suspicious of Natsu and Lucy's best friend relationship which causes a tear in their relationship. (Song-fic)


**I've never written a song-fic before but I was listening to the song,** **'FRIENDS' BY MARSHMELLO AND ANNE-MARIE** **and this idea came into my head. Firstly, I just wanna let you know I love Lisanna, but I couldn't think of any other characters to put in this situation. Secondly, as I have previously said I've never written a song-fic before so don't judge too hard.**

 **Listen to this with the song,** **'FRIENDS' BY MARSHMELLO AND ANNE-MARIE**

 **I don't own any characters or the song, enjoy~**

* * *

"Please go out with me."

"Sure."

* * *

She watched as her pink haired boyfriend parked the car and sighed. He sat back and looked at her expectantly

Turning her white-haired head she tiredly leaned her head against the window and spoke, "Why did you park up?", She didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore. She heard a groan and watched as his head landed on the car wheel.

"Lisanna, I can tell you're angry at me. What happened?", He asked sitting up to look at her.

Lisanna rolled her large blue eyes and sighed, "Nothing."

He groaned loudly, "What is it? What did I do? Seriously, you do this so often I don't understand why."

Lisanna gasped when his hand came down hard on the wheel, "Natsu!"

Natsu looked at her with his large black eyes, "What? Don't piss me off and say it's nothing. I know it's not and we're just gonna keep fighting until this gets resolved!", He spat out starting to raise his voice.

Lisanna sat up, "It's you and Lucy!", she shouted out unable to contain her anger anymore.

Natsu groaned in frustration, "This? Again? Are you serious, Lisanna how many times do I have to tell you me and Lucy are just friends. I mean we wouldn't be dating if I had feeling for her would we?", He managed to get out calmly.

Lisanna bit her lip and sighed, "You say that every time Natsu, but I can see it. You flirt and mess around with each other." and sat back unhappily.

Natsu scoffed, "Lisanna, I love you but you're acting crazy. Me and Lucy are like brother and sister. You do this whenever we all go to hang out. I drop you home and you act all sour," He started the car back up and turned to her quickly leaning over and kissing her cheek, "Look just forget about all that okay?"

Lisanna reluctantly smiled, sat back and nodded, turning to look back out the window; the topic not really having left her head by the time she was at home alone.

She thought about what she had walked into when she walked out of the cinema bathroom, Natsu with his arms wrapped tightly around Lucy's waist while hers were around his neck, her feet were off the floor and her body was being swung around as all her friends laughed hysterically. As she approached they quickly jumped apart and he quickly joined her side. Lucy smiled at Lisanna and waved along with their other friends as they walked out the cinema building.

Lisanna and Natsu were left together and they she wasn't happy at what she had seen and walked unhappily to his car.

* * *

"Lisanna, can you stop shouting at me like that?" A beautiful blonde-haired girl spoke standing up placing her hands gently at her friends shoulders trying to calm her down. Their other friends coming to pull Lisanna away.

"NO! I have had enough of you!" Lisanna shouted out angrily from the arms of their strong red-haired friends, "Erza, let me go. I'm not gonna hit her." Erza skeptically let go of her and stepped back.

"Lisanna, I don't know what I did to make you feel that way."

"Cut the bullshit Lucy, just admit you and Natsu have something going on. Natsu won't tell me, why don't you." Lisanna spoke angrily standing back a step.

Lucy made a face and walked closer to her, "Lisanna, I'm both yours and Natsu friend, how can you say that?" she asked genuinely hurt by what she heard.

Lisanna groaned, "Because I have eyes and I can see that you guys flirt and mess around."

Lucy sighed and sat down with her friends who were watching cautiously from the side, "Lisanna, we don't flirt, and we mess around because we're friends. He does it with everyone. Natsu is just like that alright?" She asked looking up at her, "So can we drop it?"

Lisanna sat down in front of Lucy and shook her head, "I don't believe for one bit, that you don't like him. I mean strangers tell you guys that all the time." she ignored the attempt at the dismissal of the subject.

Lucy creased her brows confused, "What are you talking about?"

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you don't know."

"I don't"

"You do, cuz' every time we go out, you and Natsu get complimented for being a cute couple even when I'm standing right there." Lisanna told her sadly.

Lucy scoffed, "Lisanna, that happened twice. Can you just stop being so suspicious and understand me and Natsu are JUST FRIENDS."

Lisanna was going to speak up again but was interrupted by just the person she wasn't hoping to see, "Hey guys!" a cheery voice spoke up from behind her. She looked up and saw her boyfriend and his friends had managed to find them and disturb their "chat".

She watched as Natsu and Lucy hugged and sat beside each other, "Hey Lis", Natsu quickly said to her after finally gaining her attention, "You alright?" He asked her with worried eyes.

Lisanna smiled fakely and nodded, she watched as Natsu smiled and continued to make conversation with the rest of their friends but she couldn't help but notice the looks he would sneak at Lucy or the fact that Lucy would giggle more at what he said than anyone else. Friends, they say. Sure.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Lisanna asked Natsu who stopped short and turned to look over his shoulder.

"What does that matter?" He asked confused.

Lisanna sighed and started to feel all her emotion build up, "I texted you yesterday night and got no response."

Natsu shrugged, "My phone died so I cou-"

Lisanna slammed her hand on the table, "BULLSHIT!"

Natsu spun around surprised, "Lisanna? What are you saying that's the truth."

Lisanna began to tear up and stared at him angrily, she stood up and crossed her arms, "I know you're lying to me. Where were you Natsu?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Lisanna-"

"I don't want to hear anymore lies from you. I need to know where you were." Lisanna interrupted him walking closer to him.

Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I was at Lucy-" a pale hand stopped him from speaking anymore, "FUCK!" he shouted holding a hand out to his now red cheek and looked at Lisanna confused.

Lisanna was crying at this point she punched his chest, "I knew it", she punched him again, "I knew you two... were..." she pulled away and started crying collapsing onto her couch.

Natsu came to look at her bending at the knee to look at her, "Lis, please stop. I have a reason for being there."

"What, why. Just leave." she spoke without looking up not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Lis, yesterday was the day her mothers death anniversary, I knew she couldn't be alone. I go there every year. You should know that." He reasoned trying to console her, however unsure of how to do this, he sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

Lisanna looked up, "Why couldn't you just tell me from the beginning?" She asked and just as he was going to answer she continued, "Why didn't you just text me?"

Natsu sighed, "You've been getting really weird about Lucy recently and I didn't want you freaking out and we got busy last night, I didn't see it." He stuttered out quickly.

Lisanna shook her head and walked to her bedroom, "Just go", she walked into the room and closed it, she put her ear to the door to hear whether Natsu would stay or leave. She listened as the door slammed shut. She slid down the door and began crying. She knew he was lying, Lisanna had watched as the delivered message had changed from grey to blue signifying he had seen it.

Lisanna sat crying, she saw Natsu cared for Lucy more. She could say it was her own fault, all the accusing must have pushed him to actually carry out these things.

* * *

Lisanna glared at the man in front of him, "You did it again Natsu", She watched as he rolled his eyes and sat up dropping his spoon.

"Lis, stop this. Please." He spoke out sighing tiredly.

Lisanna dropped her spoon roughly, "YOU'RE ALWAYS DISMISSING THIS TOPIC!" She shouted angrily.

Natsu groaned loudly, "Because this shouldn't even be a topic! It's almost like you're trying to mess this relationship up, I don't understand why you do this."

Lisanna made a face, "You're always lying, I know. I can see the looks!"

"WHAT LOOKS!" he shouted out slamming his hand down roughly.

Lisanna flinched at the sheer sound of his large hand hitting the wooden table, the table rocked and she could tell he was fed up of all the fighting, she could have stopped all this when she first asked almost a year ago but her conscious wouldn't let her drop it. She watched as Natsu sighed roughly and ran a hand down his face tiredly, "sorry", he mumbled out quietly before grabbing his food and chucking it in her sink before grabbing his stuff and putting his shoes on. She sat quietly unable to move not sure about how to fix the situation.

He tied his shoes and opened the door, he walked out and without turning to look at her he sighed again, "I need some air, I'll talk to you later or something", not allowing her to speak he walked outside slamming the door rather roughly.

She sat at her seat not even bothering to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes.

* * *

They all sat lounging around Erza's large house celebrating her boyfriends birthday, She watched from her seat on the couch as Natsu and Lucy flirted right before her eyes. It started when she walked in, her and Natsu were still feeling tense from their previous fights so they had arrived separately. When he walked in he tensely walked over and kissed her cheek and tried to make conversation thankfully he was pulled away by their friend Gray. She watched as they planned something, they grabbed a couple of cans of silly string and when Juvia and Lucy walked in they hailed fire on them.

Lucy swore and pulled the mess out of her hair while trying to push it in to Natsu's face, he grabbed her wrists to stop this from happening however this caused them to be in a close proximity. She rolled her eyes and sighed when Natsu chuckled and fixed her hair. She giggled and they stayed within their close proximity. Occasionally the pair would look over at her as if mocking her and scheming right under her nose.

Eventually by the end of the night Natsu had managed to get Lisanna into the kitchen alone, he smiled at her, "Have you been having fun?" he asked her trying to make conversation.

Lisanna smiled bitterly and nodded, "Yep and I can presume, you have had A LOT of fun with Lucy." She said with a certain venomous tone to her voice.

Natsu made a face confused, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked accusingly.

"I have eyes, I saw the flirting."

Natsu clenched his teeth, "You know what", he took a deep breath before stepping back, "I've had it. We're done."

Lisanna gasped, "What?"

Natsu shrugged, "I can't deal with you not trusting me anymore. I don't know how I put up with your accusing this whole year", he sighed, "I can't do it anymore."

Lisanna teared and tried to grab him, "Natsu, no." breathing loudly when he stepped away from her.

Natsu shook his head, "I'm breaking up with you Lisanna."

Lisanna began crying and shook her head, "No. No. I'm sorry. Please don't"

Natsu shook his head, "Please don't Lisanna." and walked out the kitchen leaving her to dwell on the fact that she didn't really appreciate Natsu, she was always too suspicious and never took the relationship for what it was. She broke down and was found by her sister minutes later after hearing Natsu had stormed out and of course Lucy followed.

* * *

Lisanna watched as Natsu and Lucy chatted animatedly with each other leaning in closer at times to hear each other better. She sighed sadly from her seat at the bar and looked away unable to get over what happened, although Natsu and Lisanna had broken up a couple of months ago and had found themselves being able to keep a decent conversation with each other, she still couldn't help but feel sour.

At first she had thought Natsu and Lucy would get in a relationship immediately however they didn't. They hadn't even gone on a date which made her feel guilty.

Throughout their whole relationship Lisanna accused Natsu of bad behavior and cheating and he had put up with it and she was so sure it was true but now seeing as they hadn't even held hands she was feeling nothing but guilt and sadness.

She looked back and saw they had left together. Together but as friends.

Lisanna lay her head down and cried.

* * *

Lucy blushed and covered her face while being pestered about her new found relationship, Lisanna rolled her eyes and watched bored, "Guys, do we have to talk about it, I'd seriously rather not." and pulled her hands away.

Erza took it upon her self to force her to speak, "Lucy, we caught you guys making out. We NEED to know." The other girls nodded and hummed in agreement apart from Lisanna who couldn't help but be angry.

Lucy quickly glanced at her before shaking her head, "No, I don't think that's best." the others had noticed her quick look over at Lisanna and Erza spoke up.

Quickly turning to Lisanna, she looked at her expectantly, "You don't mind do you Lisanna, besides you guys called it off like three months ago right? And you and Natsu are still on talking terms right?" She paused and watched as Lisanna looked around the table and saw the sympathetic look Lucy was giving her, she was mocking her!

Lucy tried to convince her friends to drop the subject, "Guys seriously, If Lisanna doesn't feel comfortable we sho-"

"No, please. Talk all you want. I don't care." Lisanna said coldly pausing Lucy in her refusal.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she spoke out lying to herself and her friends, she wasn't really ready to hear how her ex-boyfriend and his best friend got together as she had accused him of doing during their relationship.

Lucy smiled and suddenly got giddy, "Well what do you want to know?"

The girls fired all sorts of questions at her, even Lisanna couldn't get a hold of any, all except one, 'How did it happen?'

It seemed Lucy had also been able to catch this one and hushed her friends, "Well, Natsu asked me out on a date a month ago when I was feeling down one day, he genuinely pt in a lot of effort to make me feel better, he says he did it for himself too but I think he's lying, anyway we ended up having such a good night. Then he asked me on another and another and another. After spending so much time together we both realised we just click and get each other so sooner or later we got in a relationship." She blushed and giggled when the others gushed at how cute of a couple they make. Lisanna rolled her eyes and sighed.

Lucy made eye contact with Lisanna and gave her a smile and a sympathetic look, Lucy could tell Lisanna wasn't happy about the new relationship. Lisanna didn't return the smile and made this obvious when by sighing and dismissing herself.

As she walked to the bar she saw Natsu and the rest of her male friends chugging down drinks. She sat at the bar and observed Natsu. She watched as he would talk excitedly to his friends but when he wasn't his focus took place on Lucy. She turned to look at Lucy and would notice she would sneak a look at him back. Due to them being filled with drinks, on one occasion Natsu smirked and winked at her to which Lucy giggled and bit her lip. She then proceeded to excuse herself from the table, Natsu doing the same thing. They joined in the middle of the room and unexpectedly hugged.

Lisanna watched confused, she thought that maybe because they were so drunk they would make out heavily but they didn't instead they hugged and talked and soon left, their hands intertwined. Lisanna watched sadly, that could've been them.

Lisanna frowned and thought about what had happened between her and Natsu, why had they even gotten in a relationship? It was because she was madly in love with him and if she remembers correctly Natsu had been reluctant. He eventually said yes and almost immediately she could tell he was forcing it upon himself. She soon found herself feeling jealous when he would get happier over someone else rather than her however this always happened to be Lucy. Now thinking back perhaps she shouldn't have kept a grudge over something so silly. From that point on their relationship went downhill, they would fight and argue over such little things. Towards the end it always ended up being about Lucy.

Still Lisanna hated the new relationship and decided to drown her sorrows, she was then somehow taken home by her sister and her boyfriend. This only made her feel worse. Everyone around her were happy in relationships, why couldn't she find anyone?

Once her sister had left she crawled in bed and knocked out hoping her life would somehow turn around for the better.

* * *

They giggled happily, their heads leaned in close towards each other, a year. They have lasted a year, definitely longer than her and Natsu. She watched as Natsu and Lucy celebrated their one year anniversary, she smiled happily as they leaned to give each other a quick kiss. Lisanna had gotten over her hate for their relationship, well hate was a strong word. Lisanna would say her jealousy, she had gotten over her jealousy for their successful relationship many months ago after realising she needed to get over it in order for her to feel better altogether. She also saw that her friends made each other happy and she couldn't hate that. So she did, she found herself joining in on the teasing her friends would carry out on the couple and hanging out with them much more often. She saw a difference and found herself feeling so much more happier.

But besides all that she had her eye on someone new. That's right, she had noticed a charming young man hanging around her sisters boyfriend and found herself always looking out for him. It seems to her he did too because whenever she was around he would somehow find a way to sneak a look at their group of friends.

She looked back at Natsu and Lucy and saw they were getting up to leave. She watched as they whispered into each others ears seductively and wrapped themselves onto to each other, she giggled, 'someones going to get some'.

She looked down at her phone texting her friends when suddenly a drink was placed in front of her, she looked up confused. The bartender simply told her it was from a man across the bar. She looked around to see the bartender pointing to the man she had found herself having a crush on. She blushed and smiled when the man smirked and winked his bright eyes. She giggled and watched as he walked over running a hand through his black and blue hair which was styled almost like a mohawk.

She smiled flatteringly and looked up, "Hey, I'm Lisanna."

* * *

 **The end... How was that? I hope you liked my interpretation of this song, like I said I've never actually written a song-fic but I always wanted to so here it is.**

 **I was thinking about making Natsu's side of things but not in a song-fic just as a new short or a second part, what do you think?**


End file.
